Only a Child
by Nintendo Nut1
Summary: Link's got it all. The degree, the job, the maturities and responsibilities of adulthood. But what happenes when the cruel realities oppress him? So he turns to an inner child to relieve him of his immense pain and fears. Those with weak stomachs move on.


A/N: Yes, this is the promised sequel to "An Open Mind." ...Well, it's not so much a _sequel_ as it's in the same genesis, just a year later, during SSBM. And it's focused on Link now! Yay! ...But there's Young Link as well! More Yay! Anyways, I want to warn you ahead of time that this fic is rated for a bit of sexual intentions... _Sick_ sexual intentions... So please don't flame me for that, okay? Oh, and it's in Link's POV. So, here it is! Enjoy!

* * *

Only a Child

This was it. Goddesses guide me now.

It took me a long time to reach this status. After passing the classes from Fox's education program, I spent most of the next year at the esteemed UC Berkeley and got myself a degree in psychology. A fascinating subject, the human mind. The others were so proud of me...

And now everyone old enough had a job or two to raise funds for SSBM. Everyone except me. Master Hand did a good job of making me feel guilty (though it wasn't his intention), rubbing in how he needed to use parts of the SSBM fund to pay for _my_ collage tuition. Now I _have_ to get a high-paying job, not only to make up for it, but also to contribute with the rest of the hardworking Smashers.

Now I'm sitting in the waiting room inside a big office corporation building, where only the best of the best get in. No pressure, right? So why am I so nervous? I can't stop churning in my seat or tugging on the collar of my thin shirt or curling my fingers tightly around my resume folders. But I have to keep stopping myself, remain stiff and strong. I'm an adult now. I have to face these things like a grown man. I can't be that weak, naïve child I left behind. Only maturity and professionalism will get me this job.

There's a soft beep.

"_Link Gaiden, Mr. Harris will see you now._"

My feet want to run away as fast as possible, but I command them to move towards the office door. I clamp the doorknob tightly, take a few deep breaths, and step inside, trying to look as poise and professional as possible. A deep part of me feels like an idiot, but my intentions quiet the voice down.

There he is, Mr. Harris, sitting in his comfy chair behind his desk. He's a shapely, stiff-looking man, more casually dressed than I expected, with a receding hairline and pursed lips. His dark eyes gaze into mine with an intention I cannot read, and it's disturbing.

"Sit down, Link."

I sit down, trying to ignore the sweat dripping off my face.

"Let me see your resume, Link."

I hand him the folders across the desk. He looks over them with his unreadable eyes, letting me stew in my pool of warm nervousness. Oh, please, Goddesses, let him accept me...

His brows raised in approval, and he sets them down and looks at me again with that stare. "Quite an impressive resume, Link." Why does he keep saying my name? "At least, impressive for a person with only a year and a half of education." Oh no. Oh no oh no oh no. "However, I'm willing to make an exception for you, Link."

I'd sigh in relief, but that repetition of my name is only making me more nervous. But I gotta stay calm. I have to get this job, no matter how creepy my boss may seem.

"I understand the financial problem SSBM is in, and I can only imagine how much you have worked to climb up the latter." I nod hastily in agreement, trying to impress him. "My, such a lad of few words. You should be thanking me. After all, I am giving you the job I give to only selective people."

"Th-th-thank you, Mr. Harris, boss, sir." Dammit! My voice gets so high when I'm nervous! I clear my throat and try again. "Thank you, sir."

"My pleasure, Link." He reaches over and takes my hand in a firm handshake. I nearly shiver. There's just... something about this man that's so unnerving. "Eleven o'clock sharp tomorrow."

----------

I couldn't have been happier to get out of that place once the interview was over. I... just couldn't shake that uneasy vibe gotten from Harris. My inner voice was screaming that he was a potential threat, but I regrettably never listened until it was too late.

Upon arriving back at the Mansion, the Smashers flooded me with congrats after I told them the news.

"Alright, Link! Ya did it!"

"Good for you, pal!"

"You're on your way to the top, dude!"

"Oh, Link, I'm so happy for you!" My girlfriend Zelda latched onto me with her usual loving embrace. And nervousness melted away at the presence of familiarity, and I returned it.

"This is great news!" Mario choused, his cheerful voice rising above the rest. "With a job like that, you'll bring in lots of funds!"

"Maybe we'll finally be able to afford a nice vacation for once!" Roy exclaimed, gaining nods and murmurs of agreement.

"Yeah, keep dreaming," Mario joked, getting some laughs, then he turned back to me. "Congrats, Link. You keep it up, yeah?"

"Yeah. Right."

I was earlier considering not showing up at work, but now I knew I had to. The others were depending on me now. I couldn't let them down. I had a responsibility, and as an adult, I had to accept it with the most maturity possible.

The interview and continuous congrats had worn me clean out, and I went straight for my dorm, ready to tear off my sweaty clothes and call it a night. But on the way I ran into him, my younger self. I had grown accustomed to seeing my younger face by now, but what had stopped me was the look on that face. A look of disappointment.

"Hey, Link," he greeted in a soft voice.

"Hey. What's the matter?"

"Nothing... Congratulations on your new job."

"Thanks."

"...Will you play with me? You were gone all day, and I missed you..."

I paused. What could I say? I was simply exhausted, but I usually always found time to play with Young Link. Playing his games was like an escape from reality for me, so we both needed it, like green growing things need water.

But then again, in the long run, there is no escape anymore.

"Nah, I-I can't," I yawned, sleepiness catching up with me. "I'm really tired..."

"Aww..."

"Don't worry, we'll play tomorrow when I get back from work, alright?"

To my relief, his face brightened up. "Okay."

No matter what happened, he always had faith in me. No matter how long he's been here, he's always retained that innocent nature I had left behind years ago. And the more I see his sweet face, the more I regret that choice. But it had to be made if I wanted to step it up and make a difference. It had to...

So, I mustered up all the maturity I had as I drove down the freeway towards the work building. It seemed okay at first. The staff was... decent, and the work itself was easy. In only a couple hours I had the basics down solid and worked as diligently as I could at my station.

With Harris standing behind me, watching my every move.

I tried my best to ignore him, convincing myself that he wasn't and couldn't be a threat. All bosses would watch new employees on the first day to see if they were good enough... but he looked so intent. Too intent, especially in areas below my waistline...

The work hours were longer than expected. By 7:30, him and I were the only ones left as we strived to close up the night. He told me what to do in a quiet voice, and I followed his orders, trying not to freak out. The way his voice was... it was just so creepy...

He stood behind me as I unlocked a file cabinet, opening the drawer and searching through to make sure all the files were there. He spoke again.

"You did excellent work today, Link..."

"Thank you sir." I resumed my work, unaware that he was getting closer...

"You'd make a great asset to the company, Link..."

"...Thank you, sir..."

And then I felt it. Two cold, rough hands placed themselves on my hips, not tightly, but firmly. Shivers instantly shot up and down my spine, but I didn't even bother to look down because I knew it was him. I felt his hot breath on my neck as he was nearly on top of me.

I tried to stop him. I tried to talk him out of it, but all that came out was a soft whimper. "S-s-sir..."

"Shh..." he shushed me like a young child, and I knew I was powerless. I just stood there, my body quivering as he touched and felt me, those clammy hands moving up and down my sides. I came this close to pissing, I was so scared. I felt so...violated, so insecure, it took all my strength to keep standing and not collapse in a position that would only aggravate him to do worse.

Finally, his hands clamped under my arms, he whispered gently into my long, sensitive ear, "Eleven o'clock tomorrow. Sharp."

I didn't know what else to do, so I nodded.

The ride back home was unbearable. All that was in my mind was his advancement and the horrors of what could happen to me in the near future. I had to stop by the freeway to actually vomit in the dead grass, I was so sickened. But once I had gotten back, the Smashers' light faces and eager questions somewhat eased the pain.

"Wow, Link, it's so late! You must've been working hard!"

"So? How was your first day?"

I was almost declined to answer. But I did anyway, with a lie through my teeth. "It was fine..."

"That's great!"

"Keep rolling in the dough, pal!"

I did not want to go back to that place, but the Smashers' faces told me that I had no other choice. My work was meant to support these people, and it was my responsibility as an adult to meet it.

I quickly dispersed to my dorm, trying to get as comfortable as possible in my pajamas before getting the sleep I so sorely needed. But then the door opened, and there stood Zelda, a worried look on her face. That Zelda... She's always been worried about me.

"Link... Why the long hours...?"

"I-I dunno..." I had tried my best to avoid that question, but with Zelda, there was no escaping it. "Harris said he... liked my work ethic..." I grimaced slightly, but thankfully she didn't notice.

"Ah..." She nodded, but looked worried still... about something else. "Young Link was waiting for you."

Young Link! I completely forgot about him!

She led me to his dorm, softly opening the door. There he slept peacefully in his adult-sized bed, a tiny lump in the big length of folds and creases. And looking at his tranquil figure, guilt began to rise up again. I promised him some time today, but I completely forgot. Knowing my youth, he must've been crushed.

"He missed you dearly, Link," Zelda spoke quietly. "He was so looking forward to seeing you, and then it was the children's curfew. He was quiet, but very upset."

"Oh, Goddesses..." The guilt was immense. I could've told Harris I had to leave earlier. I could've avoided that position altogether. But now that his desires were stimulated, it was impossible to ask for earlier hours without losing my job. And now Young Link would miss out on our play time because of my stupidity. But it wasn't like I had a choice.

So I kept going back. And Harris kept approaching me every night during closing. The advances slowly escalated, as he sometimes found his way under the cloth and felt bare skin. But I did nothing to stop him. I did not want him to revert to violence if I had tried to resist, so I just stood in a frozen state as if his touch turned me to stone, allowing him to feel me up and down as my body shivered like it never has before. It was a new kind of fear that slowly developed, a fear that slowly swallowed up my innocence. I was so sickened with myself, I felt like a damn prostitute. I was his plaything, his toy. His hands melded me like clay, gentle like a father, yet callous, like I was a raggedy old doll nobody loved. I was powerless before him, because of fear, guilt, and shame. But I never told anyone. This was my responsibility, and I was dealing with it as I wanted. It was the mature thing to do.

But was maturity really worth the pain?

And Young Link... I never found time to be with them, let alone play with him. I lost my touch with him, with my childhood, as I dived deeper into the dark pool of adulthood. And it hurt. It really did. The guilt on my shoulders grew and grew the more and more I thought of him. I wished there was something I could do, but there was nothing.

And that was the most disgraceful two months of my life. I lived for two purposes: to bring in money to the Smashers and bring pleasure to Harris. The Smashers thought of me as an idol, as a bright lad in the business industry, but in reality I was only an object of amusement. Yes, an object. I didn't feel as though I deserved the title of "living being" anymore. My life had taken a turn for the worst, and in my mind, I was lower than dirt.

It was then that one night... Closing, as usual. I mentally prepared myself for his approach, and it came, swifter than usual. My chest grew tight in shock as his hands grabbed instead of felt, his wispy voice on the verge of groaning in desire. His wants were greater this time, and I feared this was the night I would lose my virginity to this freak.

And then something happened. My inner child screamed to be let out and confront this man, this monster, and tell him that enough was enough. And this time, I did not hold the child back.

I pushed Harris away and turned to face him, defensive for the first time. A look of shock crossed his face as he was slowly losing his power over me. I felt strong. Courageous.

"...I...I'm not taking anymore, sir," I declared, building strength on every word, even though my body shook. "No more."

His expression slowly melted down to a scowl. "Is that so?"

"No more!" I bellowed, feeling the urge to exert my pain unto him rising. "I won't let you treat me like I'm your fucking whore! No more, you sick perv!"

Dammit, did that feel good.

His scowl twisted for the worst, like he had shifted into the dark, demonic side of himself, as if there was much distinction. His ugly lips curled up in a snarl of fury, and his voice seemed to have turned hellish as well. "So, is that it? Is this the treatment I get?"

My bravado was slowly coming to a close as his voice forced me into submission.

"I give you a prestigious job many others deserve to hold, all the money I could offer... and _this is the thanks I get?_" His voice rose into a scream, and his fist came up and slugged me square in the face. I felt my body hit the wall, then the floor, my head spinning and my left eye throbbing, probably blackened as well. Grimacing, I looked up with eyes seeing double-vision, two Harris standing above me, slowly fading into one. I was at his complete mercy. He spoke no more words and made some movements, and I heard the sound of a belt loosening from its buckle. I silently begged, _Oh, dear Goddesses, please don't let him do this to me! Please, I'm begging you! Please, Goddesses, don't let him...!_

"Mr. Harris, sir!" Another voice pierced through the darkness, and Harris hastily put his belt back together. I let out my held breath and silently thanked the Goddesses from the very bottom of my heart.

Stepping into the small bit of light was one of my coworkers, one of the nicer ones, and I took comfort in seeing him, especially with that expression on his face. He looked like he knew something, something that Harris didn't want him to know.

"Aaron," Harris began, his hellish voice tuned down to his formal one. "What're you still doing here?"

"Oh, I just remembered I left a few work folders on my desk and came back to get them, that's all." His eyes found me. "Hey, Link, I didn't know you worked the late hours. You alright?" He came over to help and inspected me. "Holy Moly! What happened to your face?"

I was still a little dazed and left in shock, so I didn't have a chance to formulate an answer before Harris butted in. "He was cleaning up, and... this fell on him." He grabbed a mug that sat on a desk. Wow, he was desperate. "From on top the file cabinet. Dang ceramic nearly knocked his lights out."

It was a filthy lie, and it didn't fool Aaron for a second. Thank the Goddesses he was smart enough to figure it out. He helped me to my feet. "I think you should be getting home. You want me to drive you?"

"N-no..." I found the strength to speak, and found the adult take over the child again, pushing away the help and support I needed. "I'm fine. I'll take care of it when I get home."

He seemed hesitant, but nodded. "Alright. See you tomorrow."

I nodded, looking at Harris, who shot me a look laced with poison, then I turned away and darted for my car.

That had been close. That had been too damn close. If Aaron had been a moment too late, Harris would've stolen the rest of my innocence away.

I returned to the SSBM Mansion, more tired than I was usually. There was the rebuilt sign above the door, the old chairs in the lounge replaced with new ones. All the money I had drawn in went towards the rejuvenation of the Mansion, and the others all expressed their gratitude to me any chance they got. This was why I was doing this. This was what I had sold my soul for: the satisfaction and respect of my fellow Smashers.

I tried my best to avoid these grateful people with the desire to be alone, but their voices forced me to stop.

"Hey, Link! 'Sup?"

"Dang, you look worn out! You work hard today?"

"You okay, Link?"

"I'm fine." I tried to reach the door quickly, but a delicate hand placed on my face stopped me.

"Link ,what happened to your face?" Zelda asked, obviously concerned. I hated lying to her, but I had to.

"It was... just an accident. Something... fell on me..."

"But Link, it looks like somebody punched you in the face!"

"It was just an accident," I repeated. I didn't want them to start fretting over me now. Not when my work and turmoil was doing so much for them.

Zelda didn't look convinced, but she let me off the hook this time. "Well, alright..." she sighed, facing the group of children on the floor. "Okay, kids, it's time for bed."

Some whined, but they all obeyed and followed her towards the dorms. Before I could leave for my own dorm, I caught the sight of Young Link, staring back with those big blue eyes, identical to mine. He may not have known it, but the look on his face seemed to ask me, "Why have you chosen this path?"

I was ultimately exhausted, so I went straight for my dorm and dressed into my pajamas. I was this close to collapsing in my bed to drone over my woes, but before I could, the door opened. I expected it to be Zelda again, but I turned to instead face... him.

"Link...?" he spoke timidly, closing the door behind him.

"Shouldn't you be in bed?"

"I really wanted to see you..." He sat down on the bed next to me, eyes glistening with oncoming tears. "We haven't been with each other for so long... And I... I'm scared that we're... we're..."

Drifting apart. And he had every right to be frightened about it, because it was happening, and I knew I was the closest being to him. I mean, it's no surprise, since I am his older self, but... I was like a big brother to him, I know, he told me so a while ago. But with everything happening over the last two months.

His voice broke my train of thought again. "Can we play, Link? Now?" He pulled out a copy of the SSBM video game. "Please?"

Despite my guilt, I was totally deflated. "Oh, I don't know, I-I'm really tired..."

"Please...?" he quietly begged. "Just one match?"

This was probably the only chance I would get to be with him in a long time, so I decided to take it. "Oh, alright..." I sighed, popping the disc into the console and turning it on. He took his controller in delight, and I took mine. It took me a minute to remember where each button was and how to hold it correctly. It had been too long since I had played, that was the awful truth.

As it began loading, he smiled at me. "You better watch out, Link, 'cause I've been practicing! I'll beat your butt senseless!" he giggled, and I grinned slightly because I knew he would indeed.

And he did. Three stocks down in less than five minutes. I never had a chance to knock him out once. He reveled in delight in his victory, whereas I just took in the satisfaction of his happiness.

"Ha, ha! Told ya I'd win!" he cheered.

At that moment I felt strangely mischievous, and the child within me gave him a smirk. "I demand a rematch."

He laughed, and we played again. And again. And again. I slowly got better with each match, and along with my skill, my excitement rose as the child slowly crept out of the hole the adult had created over the past two months. The child pushed away the fears and uneasiness and simply let me enjoy the one moment of happiness I had had in the longest time.

About an hour passed without our knowing, competing in match after match after match, fighting computer players and tweaking the rules and using funny names like "TOFU" and "FORK." The game was later turned off, and we laughed our heads off about random things that happened to him while I was absent, but nothing from my work. I didn't wish to spoil the moment with my sufferings.

At some point, we both fell asleep in my bed, and my dreams weren't disturbed by images of Harris unlike other nights. The child blocked away the images, and I hadn't had such a peaceful rest since before I had started working.

I had awakened the next morning to the soft glows of the sunshine outside, My younger self was in my arms, sound asleep. And for a brief moment, I enjoyed a moment of tranquil peace and quiet. I never had the time to appreciate mornings like this, because I was always in a rush to get ready to go for work...

Then I looked at the clock. 10 o'clock. I panicked. I was supposed to leave at 9:30 to get there on time. And Goddesses knew what Harris would do to me if I were late, as if he wasn't angered already...

I darted up from my bed, racing to put myself together. As I pulled on my shirt, I heard Young Link awaken with a groan. I turned to meet that innocent gaze that dug into my heart and soul and begged for answers.

"Link..." he began. "What're you doing?"

The adult pushed the offer of consoling away for now, and I turned away from those pleading eyes, pacing around the room to collect myself. "J-just... getting ready for work."

"...Why the rush?"

"I-I can't be late, or I'll get in trouble..." I grabbed my suitcase.

"Is that it, though? 'Cause your voice only gets squeaky when something's really wrong."

I froze on spot. He caught me. His flashlight had fallen on me in the darkness of my sorrows. There was no escaping, no more lies to cover my tracks. My child offered a hand in consoling. And I took it.

I threw the suitcase down, feeling my eyes begin to sting. I turned to meet those eyes, and they made my adult back down in trying to resist. Now was the time to speak my mind. But it wasn't any less difficult.

"I...I just don't know what to do..." my voice came out in a whimper as I plopped down on the bed next to him. My lip quivered as the first tear crept out, but I didn't care.

I felt him scoot closer, but my head hung low as I felt too disgusting to be looked at, even though his beautiful eyes were surely on me. "What to do about what?"

Dry sobs escaped my throat. "...My life."

"What's wrong with it?"

"Everything..." I sobbed woefully, now needed to wipe my drenched cheeks of tears. "Everything's gone horribly wrong..."

Never had I cried like this before, at least not for these reasons. And he must've known this. "... Is this about your job?"

It's like he was psychic. But the mention of that word only caused me to drain out more tears. I tried to hide them behind my hands, but it was futile.

He began guessing. "Do you not like it?"

I shook my head, not able to form a response.

He paused in thought, then exclaimed, "Do the workers make fun of you? Because if they do, me and the kids'll run over and kick their butts!"

That comment released a small chuckle through the tears, but I shook my head again. "No-no... It...It..." I tired to speak through my sobs. "...I-it's my boss."

"Does _he_ make fun of you?"

"No..." I paused, trying to find the right words, as not to plague his innocent mind with dirty images. "He... treats me... disrespectfully and... he... hurts me..." This caused even more tears to leak out.

I still wasn't looking at his face, but I heard him gasp, and he sounds appalled. "That's not right! Why does he do that?"

"He... thinks it fun, I don't know..."

"How could you let him do that to you?" He sounded angry now. "The Link I know would fight back!"

"I-I know, but..." My voice was on the verge of shouting. "I can't! ...H-he'll get mad, and... and..." I couldn't go on through the tears, and I willingly submitted to them. There was not a moment's pause before I felt a pair of small arms wrap around my waist, with a warm sensation against my side.

"Aw, it's okay, Link," he spoke, his anger calmed down. "I'm sorry, I didn't know you were scared."

I looked up into his gorgeous eyes, and he had a smile on his face that slowly washed the sorrows away. "And... you're okay with that...?"

"Everybody gets scared, Link. Knowing myself, I know you can't be absolutely fearless." The smile melted slightly. "But you gotta do something about it! You can't let him treat you that way!"

I paused, thinking there was nothing to do. I needed help. Badly. "...Well... What should I do...?"

"Quit your job."

"I just can't quit! Who knows what he'll do to me..."

"Then you have to get him in trouble first," he said offhandedly. "Just tell someone about him, and when he gets punished, _then_ tell him you quit."

There was silence as I just sat there and marveled him. It was so simple. It took a ten-year-old to find a solution to my problems.

I thought of the consequences. Harris in jail. More time with Young Link. No more fears, no more dirtiness, no more exhausting nights writhing in hopelessness. But then there's the money.

"But... I can't..." His face fell again. "The reason I'm doing all this is for you guys..."

"For the money?"

"...I...I just wanted to help..."

"The money isn't worth it if your boss hurts you!" he exclaimed, angry again.

"But what about the others...?"

"Oh, they'll understand! They'll have to!" He put an arm around my waist again. "Don't worry about the money, Link, just go get another job, one that you like! Luigi had to go through _four_ jobs before he found one he liked, and he's happy! Besides, me and Ness are gonna open up a lemonade stand, so we'll be earning money too!"

There I had it. All there was to it was right in front of me. The adult was screaming out no, he's just a naïve kid, you have a responsibility, don't put personal feeling in the way! But the child begged please, this can't go on anymore, it has to stop, do it for yourself, you're not in any way being selfish! This would be it. Whoever I'd choose to listen to would be my guardian for the rest of my life.

Guess who I chose?

My cries slightly subsided and I found the strength to look him straight in the eyes. "...Alright. I'll do that, then."

"Great!" He seemed quite satisfied, and that cheered me up a bit. "Then get out of that smelly shirt, 'cause you don't have to go today!"

I obeyed his command willingly as I tore off the dress shirt and threw on something more casual. And it felt good.

"Come on!" He tugged me by the arm.

"Where are we going?"

"To go tell the adults!" he said cheerfully. "They'll know what to do!"

I was silent at that. But wasn't _I_ an adult? As he gripped the doorknob, I asked him, "Do you think I'm an adult?"

He turned back to look at me carefully, inclining his head this way and that. "Mmm... nah. You look like one, but I don't think so internally."

That made it official, and it was a load off my shoulders.

He took me to the cafeteria, where every other Smasher could be found (most worked in afternoon jobs), eating their breakfast. I mentally prepared myself to tell them my decision. Young Link was easy to talk to; not so true for some of these people.

"HEY PEOPLE!" Young Link screamed at the top of his lungs, gaining everyone's attention. "LINK'S GOT SOMETHING TO SAY, SO PAY ATTENTION!"

All eyes were trained on me now. I felt the beads of sweat on my face and the churning of my feet in my shoes. It didn't help when they stood and gathered closer to listen.

"What is it, Link?" Mario asked innocently.

I was hesitant at first, but then I looked down at Young Link, who gave me an encouraging smile. I mustered up all I had, then spoke. "...It's about my job."

"What about it?"

"Didya get fired?"

"He better not have!"

"Shut up, Bowser!" Mario scolded, then faced me. "What about your job?"

Here goes nothing... "I'm going to quit."

"WHAT? WHY?"

"What about the money?"

"Dude, that sucks!"

"HEY, SHUP UP, HE'S NOT DONE YET!" Young Link shrieked, and there was silence. "Gosh, you people are so rude!"

Once more, eyes were on me, but that outburst only disheartened my confidence. Young Link nudged me slightly. "Tell 'em about your boss, Link."

"What about you boss?" Zelda asked, looking concerned.

I thought about what to tell them and felt the tears start to squeeze themselves out again as I forced myself to explain. "My boss... he... he keeps me in late at night until we're the only two left... And when no one else is there... he..." It was hard, but I continued. "...he touched me... felt me... scared me to death..."

They made some sort of noise quietly, but I couldn't hear them as my sobs took over again. Zelda came closer, obviously worried. "How did he touch you?"

"Like this." I took my hands and grasped her hips, and with those nights burned into my mind, I was able to mimic exactly how Harris had done it. And there was the look on her face, the one I felt was mine before: terrified, disturbed, and repulsed.

There came groans and shouts of distaste all around, all of them thoroughly disgusted.

"Oh, dude, that's just not right!"

"That disturbing pervert!"

"That's molestation right there! He could _so_ go to jail for that!"

"Oh, MAN, that's sick!"

Zelda's delicate hands caressed my face, a thumb brushing up under my blackened eye. The mark was most likely still there. "So, he did this to you...?"

Ears remerging, I nodded. "I tried to resist last night... and he got mad and hit me..."

"Oh, Link..." She embraced my trembling body close as the ramblings went on.

"So that's what's been eating at you!"

"Man, that's crazy...!"

Mario gave me a concerned smile. "Don't you worry, Link. We'll get your boss in jail, and you'll never have to go back there again."

"Why didn't you tell us sooner?" Peach desperately asked.

"I was doing it... for the money..." I said between sobs. "I thought... you'd get mad... if I quit..."

Fox's furry brows knotted. "Your personal health and security are more important than money, Link."

"Yeah, your filthy boss needs to go to jail!"

"I'll call the police!"

"Everything's going to be alright..." Zelda comforted me with her sweet voice. "We won't let anything like that happen to you again..."

I couldn't believe it. It worked. It actually worked. The Smashers had not only accepted my decision, but comforted me for those two months of complete pain and fear. I looked up at Young Link, who flexed a smile that said "told you so."

So, we pressed charges that same morning. Turns out his name really wasn't Mr. Harris, but Don Mosto, a child predator in hiding. To think I worked for such a man... Well, at least he's doing his time now.

The court trial was near-traumatizing. The defense lawyer treated me like I was at fault for this, as if I was the one who had done the despicable, and I nearly had a nervous breakdown during my testimony, especially during cross-examination. It was a time I'd rather not recall, but with a great lawyer and Aaron and Zelda as my fellow witness, I got the justice the rest felt I deserved. But all I wanted was to get that freak off the streets. And I did.

After a few weeks off recovery, I took my inner child's advice and got another job, this time as an elementary school psychologist. I wanted to be with children, to not only influence their brilliant little minds, but also to _be_ influenced. The job pays decent, and the staff and children are so pleasant...

But the best part is the hours are quite reasonable. By the afternoon, I'm back home with Young Link, and we're playing our delightful little games. And on weekends, I'm totally free. At last, I had time to escape the bad parts of reality and let the child within frolic and help me enjoy the lovely things in life.

I couldn't have been happier to escape from the cold, clammy hands of a darker adulthood, where fear controlled my life and turned me into a weak puppet. But I have escaped that life, all thanks to an inner child. Even though I may look adult, I feel the adult life just isn't for me.

After all, I'm really only a child.

**THE END

* * *

**

A/N: I know this is a bit controversial, and I hope with this fic I didn't insult anyone. No, I'm not portraying Link as a weak individual. I've heard many stories of the same (thankfully I myself have not been through it), and it takes a lot more than the Triforce of Courage to conquer a fear like that. If you don't like it, don't review. Simple as that. If you flame, I WILL block you and/or remove all flaming reviews. And I'll make absolute sure Wolfie will pay you a visit. And I'll give her a Red Essence so that none of you can kill her! HA! I R SMERT! But if you have no intentions in flaming, please review! 8)


End file.
